HEART
by WeAreNothing
Summary: The Seireitei is building up again after the holy war. Many died; Hearts broke including the red haired man and orange haired girl. Their lives are getting back little by little. One day they both got invited by their closest friend Ichigo and Rukia to be the best man and bride's maid in their wedding? [RenjiXOrihime(Main)] [IchigoXRukia]
1. The Engagement

{HEART}

by: WeAreNothing

Abarai Renji X Inoue Orihime

[BLEACH]

(I do not own [BLEACH] and it's characters but I do own the plot of this story [: )

.

So Ichigo and Rukia really ended up together and Seireitei is constructing again after the holy war. Many died; hearts broke including the red haired man and orange haired girl. Now Inoue Orhime and Abarai Renji are both broken hearted. Their lives are getting back little by little. Inoue is going to school again and Renji is doing the usual paper works but still the pain never leaves. One day they both got invited by their closest friend Ichigo and Rukia to be the best man and bride's maid in their wedding?

.

.

[A/N]

My first FanFic! Yey! I love reviews and favs ((":

Since its my first Fic I will not prolong my introduction ((: So here's the story. ((:

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Engagement<strong>

.

As the school bell rang the busty yet small-framed girl stood up from her chair and head home.

.

"Hey Orhime-chan!" Tatsuki called for her friend while running to catch up with her. Inoue turned to face towards Tatsuki to greet her.

.

"Tatsuki-chan!" She smiled yet her usual flow is not there, producing a faux smile.

.

"Hey what's wrong? You left quickly." her best friend asked her with full of concern.

.

"Well I want to try baking some orange chocolate cake with curry icing today, you want some?" again with the faux smile. Inoue actually wanted to be alone. She's still mourning for her heart. It looks like her heart died last week when Ichigo proposed to Rukia in front of whole Seireitei. She always loved Ichigo, even being in love with him in five life times and yet Ichigo seems destined to someone else and that someone else is her friend.

.

"If you perfected it then I will try some!" Tatsuki does not know to answer her friend. _'Orange chocolate cake is fine with me but a curry icing? Ugh' _Tatsuki thought to herself.

.

Their walk is filled with silence and this has never happened before.

"Orihime-chan is there bothering you? Is it Ichigo?" If there's bothering her friend it's either food or her love life. Her love life seems seeping her happiness out of her. It's not worrying but irritating because its cause is Ichigo.

.

"No! Tatsuki-chan! What made you think that? I'm just a little worried…." streaks of red painted Inoue's cheeks because of embarrassment.

.

"Well who ever the cause of that heart ache of yours, you can always say something to me! Remaining silent is not your style" Tatsuki smiled and waved her hands. They reached the crossroads that separates their way. "See you Orihime!" Her friend bid her farewell and runs. Again Inoue is left alone. After walking she finally reached her apartment. As usual ritual, she removed her shoes and changes her clothes and rest for a while. Staring into a blank ceiling has become a habit of her. Always remembering what happened last week.

.

.

—oOo—

.

.

The Seireitei is building again their collapsed buildings. The holy war just ended a week ago. Their lives are getting back to normal little by little. Many died, but at least the balance is back. Inoue, Chad and Ichigo are staying in the Seireitei for a week now to recover from the damages they took. Inoue recovers first and helps Division 4 to heal. She even had the chance to heal the captains.

Inoue knocks to the door of Kuchiki's resting room. She is here to heal Rukia, Renji and Byakuya, at least to replenish their energy.

.

"Rukia-chan let me heal you" She smiled and activates 'shun shun rikka'.

.

"Thank you Orihime-chan" Rukia just smiled back.

.

"Hey Inoue, you don't have to do this you know." the red haired man sits-up to talk to her. "We're already healed up" Renji added.

.

"Renji, just thank her" Byakuya instructed his lieutenant cooly. Renji seemed rattled by this. _'Of course Renji just be grateful! She's being nice to everyone even though she's not a shinigami'_ Renji thought to himself.

.

"It's okay Captain Kuchiki-san. I actually just wanted to see Rukia-chan" Inoue smiled sweetly to the captain and lieutenant.

.

After healing Rukia and having a small talk to her, Inoue headed to Matsumoto. She sure had a girl talk with Matsumoto even updating the busty woman of what's happening around.

It's been a long day for Inoue, helping with the healing and sometimes wandering into the beautiful gardens of Seireitei.

.

"Hey, Inoue why don't you rest now?" Inoue jolted while walking into the corridors.

.

"Abarai-kun! You startled me! You shouldn't be walking yet!" Inoue shouted nervously.

.

"Hush everyone's resting now and you should too!" Renji laughed at her. _'This woman ALWAYS caring for others before her. What a sweet trait if you asked me'_ he thought.

.

"I think you should be the one resting" She smiled widely.

.

"If I stay bedridden, molds will grow in my crotch! And with that smile of yours? I would be healed instantly!" The red haired man laugh again not noticing the orange haired girl is blushing wildly.

'_Oh my gosh! He's not Ichigo-kun and yet he can affect me this much!'_ Inoue is trying to control her blushing.

.

"Seriously Abarai-kun rest, now" Inoue said shyly.

.

"Let's get some walk?" Renji asked her and they walked under the dark sky of Seireitei.

.

After two weeks, the Seireitei is becoming more and more stable. All of the shinigami are healed and tonight a party will take place to commemorate the dead and a departure party for Ichigo's team who will leave to return to the human world tomorrow.

All of the woman in Lieutenant rank including Inoue are preparing for the party. Of course led by Matsumoto. They will be wearing a especial attire for the party and drinking special sake.

The night arrives and every girl in the Seireitei is wearing a colourful kimono that would turn heads of every man. Inoue wanted to wear an orange kimono, to match Ichigo's hair but Matsumoto told her to wear a red and turquoise kimono to contrast a little in her hair. The turquoise accent complemented her hair perfectly as she wears her usual hairpin with other lavish hair ornament.

The party starts as Kyouraku extended his thanks to all the shinigami, captains and lieutenant around him and of course thanks Ichigo's team for their help. He also acknowledges Inoue's help in the healing of the injured. As his speech ends the sake pouring starts.

Everybody is having fun and talking to each other. Socialising as if there's no war yesterday. Its flooding sake everywhere and Matsumoto is trying Inoue to drink sake. Hisagi is getting drunk and also Renji. Kira is drinking calmly and yet tipsy from all the pouring of Matsumoto. Everyone's getting rowdy and having a blast when Ichigo kneeled down in front of Rukia. The noise is gone in a quick snap. Everyone's is listening. The drunk became sober and the million-dollar question is asked.

.

"Kuchiki Rukia will you be my lawfully lovely wife?" Ichigo asked the petite girl. Hearts are pounding everywhere. Ears are more attentive and deafening silence became more and more heart stopping.

Rukia started crying and answered.

.

"Yes Kurosaki Ichigo I will. I will" and everyone cheered as the couple hugged and kissed.

.

Inoue and Renji's heart sank to the bottom of the endless. That day their heart died and dried. They became hallowed inside. They both seemed forgot what love is.

.

.

—oOo—

.

.

Inoue woke up with tears in her eyes. She dreamed what happened last week at the farewell party. She should be moving on and getting something to work on. She could only wish for time to pass quickly. The orange hair girl has somewhat became mature a little bit owing to this.

.

.

—oOo—

.

.

A month later on a Sunday morning she opened her door for her visitor.

.

"Hi Rukia-chan! How are you?" At least she can now smile without feeling crying.

.

"Ohayou Orihime-chan! Sorry to bother you so early in the morning" Rukia smiled yet a little worried about Inoue due to the rumours about her crying even in school.

.

"No! It's okay! Have a seat" Inoue shook her head and invited her friend inside.

.

"Well I'm not be long I just want to say something about our incoming wedding of Ichigo" The petite girl smiled and Inoue can't help but to smile and be happy for her friend.

.

.

—oOo—

.

.

"Hey stupid baboon! Wake-up!" Ichigo kick Renji to wake him up.

.

"WHAT? What do you need? And why are you even here at Seireitei" Renji shouted.

.

"I'm here just to say that you're going to be part of my wedding" the orange haired shinigami grinned like a devil.

.

.

—oOo—

.

.

"SAY WHAT?! Me? Best man in your wedding?! "

.

"EEEH!? ME? A Bride's maid?"

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

A/N:

first of all sorry for the paragraph spaces. I wanted to put some spaces between the paragraph and yet I can't. sorry T_T

Well for me Inoue and Renji should talk more to each other. They worked together before so they're not totally stranger to each other. ^^,

The farther the story goes, the focus will be more on Renji and Orihime ((:

Next chapter will be the planning of the wedding.

[spoiler] Renji visit's the human world to talk to some orange haired person ((:

~WeAreNothing


	2. The Planning

{HEART}

by: WeAreNothing

Abarai Renji X Inoue Orihime

[BLEACH]

(I do not own [BLEACH] and it's characters but I do own the plot of this story [: )

.

Renji and Inoue got invited to the cause of their heartache. Now the planning commences, as the two couple does not appear to care about the red head and the orange head.

.

—oOo—

.

The Planning

.

'_That stupid shit! He made me as his best man at their wedding! He could've chosen anyone in his human friends! UGH!'_ Renji thought while heading to the Kuchiki residence. What's more irritating is waking up just to attend this planning that Rukia said to him. He was told to help with the planning today and be teamed up with the bride's maid. _'Does Rukia have a female friend that she considers as a 'best friend'?'_ Renji thought to himself.

As he's nearing the residence, he felt a very familiar riatsu of a girl. _'So, she's the bride's maid huh? Those two sadist…. Made us took this burden.'_ Renji thought sadly.

.

"Oi stupid red head! You're late!" Ichigo cheerfully greeted Renji.

.

"As if I wanted to be here so early *yawn*" Renji replied unenthusiastically. He entered the room and turned to Rukia and smiled sadly at her. He sat beside Inoue who look like on the verge of crying. _'I wish they do realise what they're doing with two of us'_ Renji sighed.

.

"Okay since the two of you are here now, let's decide on your attire" Rukia told the two guests. She stood up and asked the organiser to prepare the next room for Inoue to change into the dresses that they prepared.

."Let's go Orihime-chan" Rukia smiled.

Orihime on the other hand is out of herself, not even listening. _'*Sigh* Why am I here? I could have a chocolate mustard at home or at least go to Matsumoto-san and have some fun' _She thought to herself. Renji elbowed Inoue to bring her back to reality.

.

"Eh? Sure Rukia-chan!" Inoue hurriedly stood up and went to the next door.

The two girls sure took time to choose the dress that they want and the guys finished earlier. Once they chose want they want they showed it to Ichigo and Renji.

.

"Hey guys! What do you think? Think they match up to the whole theme?" Rukia asked the guys and the organiser.

.

"Yeah it matches the theme and Renji's suit" Ichigo said approvingly. Inoue blushed as if she was the bride in trying out the wedding dress.

.

"The dress suits you Inoue" Renji grinned. At least he can grin or smile on front of this girl genuinely. Inoue blushed more. _'I bet Rukia would be more stunning when if wore her's and beside me at the altar'_ Renji imagined and smiled more approvingly.

.

"Hahaha…" Inoue faked a laugh. She doesn't know what to react. First the love of her life seems like complimented her and second Renji who's not romantically involved with her actually complimented her so her brain is fighting on what to say.

.

The planning drags on and on and Inoue don't know how to make her more entertained. The couple's seems can't decide on things to what the organiser offers. Inoue just looked around the room just to make that she's not going to burst out crying or fell asleep. The Kuchiki residence sure knows how to live. Massive rooms and awesome garden their home is simply awesome. Well what do you expect a noble's house?

In the end, Inoue can't make herself interested in the planning and boring her. _'This would be nice if it's my wedding with Kurosaki-kun' _she suddenly saddens. She was looking at the man with the red head beside her. 'It seems like they're torturing us here' she thought to herself.

'_Ugh! Fuck this shit!'_ Renji angrily thought. _'Do they really think that the two of us wants to be here and watching them how deeply in love they are?'_ He thought and looks at the fragile girl beside him. 'She looks like crying inside'.

.

"Hey let's get out of here"

"Abarai-kun do you want to go somewhere else?"

.

The two of them looked straight at each other and laugh loudly because the said the same thing at the same time. A genuine laughs at last. They seem to forget to smile or laugh in these past months. Their laugh is loud enough to capture the attention of the couple.

.

"Eh? What is going on Orihime-chan?" Rukia asked curiously. 'Wow they're both laughing' she thought happily.

.

"Hahaha! Nothing Rukia-chan!" Inoue laughs.

.

"Well since both of you are still undecided on things and it seems that the two of us are not needed here. We're going to have fun," Renji said suppressing his laugh. He stood up and helped Inoue to stand. As they headed to the door, he put his arms in Inoue's shoulders. The couple stood there dumbfounded.

They both walked laughing until they're so far away from the Kuchiki residence. Renji's arm is still in Inoue's shoulder and he felt shaking. Inoue began crying. She can't stop crying and all of her pent up feelings of earlier is pouring out. _'I thought I cried enough and yet here I am crying in front of Abarai-kun…'_ Inoue considered.

.

"Hey Inoue…. Don't cry…" Renji is lost for words. What can he say to the girl? That he's there for her? Who is he in her life to tell those meaningless words? All he could do is to hug the crying girl in front of him.

.

"Inoue…. Don't cry, I felt like crying too if you cry like that." He hugged her tight. He can feel the pain in her heart. _'Ahh the constant pain that I have'_ he immediately understood the pain in her tears. Renji suddenly felt uneasy. He realised that they're in the middle of the street and other shinigami are looking at them but Inoue is still crying so he shielded her from the eyes of others.

Finally her tears stopped as they still stood there hugging.

.

"Thank you Abarai-kun" Inoue looked up to Renji while still grasping into him. _'Damn this woman! She looks so cute even after crying!'_ Renji blushed on his thoughts.

.

"It's okay but it's a little embarrassing," Renji said while looking around.

.

"Sor…sorry!" Inoue suddenly let go of Renji when she realised that others are coming take a look at them.

.

"It's okay", Renji smiled.

Suddenly, Matsumo arrived.

.

"Hime-chan! Someone said to me that there's this guy molesting you! I'm worried!" Matsumo hurried to Inoue's side.

.

"Eh? No!" Inoue giggles.

.

"What molester?" Renji said and sweat is forming in his forehead. He also realised that they're close to 10th division's quarters.

.

"So it's our Renji-kun who's molesting you?" Matsumoto laugh loudly.

.

"Anyway, he seems that he made you cry so come with me and let's have some lunch" Matsumoto smiled and pulled Inoue towards their quarters.

Renji just stood there as he watched the two busty girls walked away from him.

He is planning on going back to his unfinished paper works, but he saw a hairpin shining on the ground. He picked it up.

'_Isn't this Inoue's?'_ He thought. When he's about to go after Inoue and Matsumo, a hell butterfly came to him. _'Oh shit. I guess I need to finish my work first or else captain will be furious!'_ Renji thought and head straight to their quarters.

.

—oOo—

.

Hours passed while Renji finishing up his work. It's the selected shinigamis' notice to visit human world and some human to go to Seireitei for the incoming wedding. Since it's a Kuchiki's wedding, the workload is under the sixth division. He has to work fast to catch up to Inoue. He needs to give her hairpin back before she left for the human world.

Inoue is ready to go home. She had so much fun even though the first half of her day is a little bit tiring and depressing. It's good that she and Renji came across with Matsumoto earlier.

.

"Hime-chan! Take care okay? Feel free to call me and I'll come to your apartment" Matsumoto said and smiled. She hugged Inoue and opened the portal.

.

"Bye Matsumoto-san! I'll give you a call and let's have a sleepover at my apartment" Inoue smiled and waved her good bye. As the portal closes, she remembers about Renji. _'Maybe I should've at least say something to Abarai-kun that I'm going home?'_ Inoue asked herself. Nonetheless, she still went home since she felt the tiredness already.

Back to office of 6th Division's lieutenant, Renji felt Inoue's riatsu vanish from the Seireitei. He stood up quickly to bring the paper works to his captain and since he finished the papers for him going to the human world he didn't need to ask Captain Kyouraku for permission. He told his captain that he is to go to the human world and dash off.

.

—oOo—

.

Inoue stopped for a while in the park before going home. It's night already and decided to stop by the park near her apartment. She felt like there's something missing. _'I wonder what's missing… I know my heart is already gone…'_ she thought then it hit her. One of her hairpins is lost! She stood quickly to run to Uraha's shop to get back to Seireitei.

.

"Hey put the brakes on there!" someone halted Inoue's running.

.

"Eh? Abarai-kun? Why are you here?" Inoue's asked quickly as she wants to get to Uraha's shop.

.

"Easy there Inoue, I'm here to give this back to you" Renji gave the hairpin.

.

"You found it!" Inoue said happily.

.

"Yeah, you dropped it when we ran into Matsumoto-san"

.

"Thanks Abarai-kun! You specially delivered this to me. Why don't you stop by at my house to have some coffee? "

.

"Uhmmm are you sure about that? I'm a guy you know. I might do something to you and it's late"

.

"Would you?" Inoue asked smiling.

'_Come on. I can't believe this woman. She's not even scared of my tattoos' _Renji thought.

.

"Well of course not! A cup might help though. It's good that I got my portable gigai with me! I could enjoy my drink!" Renji grinned to change the mood.

They began to walk towards Inoue's apartment and in a minute they've arrived. Inoue opened the door and they both entered the humble apartment. It's not that it's Renji's first time here, but he's still somewhat shy since it's a woman's home.

.

"Take a seat Abarai-kun, I'll prepare some tea and cookies" Inoue said and proceed to the kitchen.

Renji looked around the apartment and he saw some framed picture on top of the console table. Some pictures are Inoue and her brother's together and the others are with her human friends. He noticed Inoue's picture with Matsumoto and the bunch at Uraha's store and there's a picture with Rukia and Ichigo. He also noticed that he's not in any single picture Inoue has. '_Well that just proved that we're not close enough…. Then why the fuck am I here?'_ He thought. '_what? I want my picture to be here? Why the hell I want that?'_ Renji reckoned, bewildered on the idea.

.

"Abarai-kun are you okay?" Inoue asked worried.

.

"Uh, yes of course!" Renji jolted on the sudden question.

.

"You looked like you have a problem" Inoue smiled and she brought the mugs and some cookies.

.

"Of course I have" Renji gave her a faux smile. Of course he has a problem, heart problems and he knows that Inoue too, have the same issue.

.

"Well don't worry here have some hot chocolate, I run out of tea so I hope this suit your taste"

.

"Hot chocolate? You can drink chocolate?" Renji asked dumbfounded.

.

"Of course! It's so good so you must try it!" Inoue said happily.

.

"Well sweet chocolate suits you better than a tea or a bitter coffee" Renji smiled.

Renji tried his hot chocolate and his mood brightens.

.

"Hey Inoue! This tastes good! Your cookies must taste wonderful too" Renji took a bite of the cookies.

.

"That's mustard flavoured with chocolate chips so, it goes well with the hot chocolate!" Inoue explained enthusiastically.

Renji almost choked to its taste. Mustard is overwhelming and he didn't even know what's a mustard is.

.

"HAHAHA! Damn girl!" Renji laugh hard and loud. Inoue didn't know what's happening. Is he glad that the taste is pleasing or mustard is his favourite?

.

"I thought you became so matured that you don't know how to laugh anymore and you forgot how to be you but I am wrong! Haha!" Renji laughed hard, then he stopped laughing.

.

"We are just too affected on what's happening around us" a sudden change of mood for Renji. He bowed his head to conceal his emotion to Inoue. In Inoue's eyes, Renji is just the same as her, a devastated heart that broke into pieces. _'Ah this man… hurt as me…'_ Inoue thought sadly. She holds Renji's hand to comfort him even though her tears are about to fall.

.

"Abarai-kun it's going to be okay…. At least for now we know that Rukia-chan and Kurosaki-kun will be happy… let's just be happy for them or at least pretend to be one…" Inoue smiled yet her tears fell. _'I should be comforting Abarai-kun but I'm the one who's crying'_ she thought.

.

"Inoue… I came here to comfort you and yet here you are consoling me instead…" Renji wiped Inoue's tears and gave her a weak smile. Inoue startled in the sudden touch of Renji, but she put her hand on top of his, cupping her face. Renji's cheeks felt hot as he blushed.

.

"Well at least in this way it felt soothing…" Inoue's tears stopped. She had to cry two times now and had enough for today.

.

"I want to finish this wedding so I can move on!" Inoue stood quickly and made a 'guts' pose to hide her embarrassment to Renji. _'What the hell am I doing? That sure is awkward!'_ Inoue thought.

.

"Hahaha! Damn right!" Renji laughed. They both laugh to conceal their pain and obviously to conceal the awkwardness that just happened.

The night passed as the both of them drank more hot chocolate and shared some funny, horror, and sad stories from their lives. They shared their laughs and the morning came for both of them. The birds start to chirp and the streets became bustling. They both fell asleep as the world wakes before them.

.

TBC

..

...

A/N:

Done with second chapter! ) YEY! I felt sad to these two every time they watch Rukia and Ichigo having some quality time. Soon you two will be happy! :"))

Thank you for ALL the views and visits! Thanks for the faves and follows too 3 I thought no ones going to read this., :))

[Spoiler]

As she walked down the aisle she imagined that she's the one who's marrying Ichigo but when Renji touched her hand to wake her from the dream that looks like a nightmare she felt reassured with his soft touch.

See you again next chapter

wearenothing


	3. The Marching

{HEART}

by: WeAreNothing

Abarai Renji X Inoue Orihime

[BLEACH]

(I do not own [BLEACH] and it's characters but I do own the plot of this story [: )

hopelessromantic : Hello there! ((: It's nice to meet other RenHime shipper too! :) I really thought that maybe they might really worked out and that inspires me to write this fic! ((:

kyiyino : Sorry for the wait dear (: I got busy ((:

A/n: Sorry for the late update. My exams are just finished so I can now write as much as I want now (: Anyway I'll try to focus on Renji's feelings and thoughts in this chapter. I wish I could do it even though it's all about Orihime in this chapter.

Both Renji and Orihime fell asleep in her living room as they drank hot chocolate last night. The night where they both got the hint of moving forward.

—oOo—

.

The Marching

.

As I she walked down the aisle, she sees that she's the one who's marrying Ichigo. She's so happy that she's on the verge of tears, but then someone touched her hand to wake her up from the dream that now looks like a nightmare. She felt reassured with his delicate touch. Orihime opened her eyes and saw a redhead man in front of her. She squeezed Renji's hand to let him know that she's awake.

.

"Inoue I guess I must go back or Urahara will charge me for being a freeloader again." Renji smiled at Orihime who's still sleepy.

Orihime stood up animatedly and blinked her eyes_. 'I think I had a nightmare or should I consider it a happy ever after dream'_ Orihime thought to herself.

"Abarai-kun? You're going to Urahara? "

"Yeah, Matsumoto said to fetch her some things for the wedding so I'll stay there for a while." Renji said as he stood up and heads to the door.

"How about breakfast?" Orihime asked.

"Hahaha! It's already noon. Why don't we both head to Urahara and have some…."

"AAAAHHHH! I'm late!" Orihime shouted and head to her room to change her clothes. "Abarai-kun let's go! I'm late for school!"

"Why do I need to go too?" Renji exclaimed.

.

The two of them rushed as they reached the school. The students looked at both of them as they gasped for air. Mainly the students stares are directed to Renji for having his tattoos and hair.

.

"Is he a model?"

"Maybe he is! He looks like one"

"Inoue-san's boyfriend?"

Students are giggling and whispering about them. The two of them looked at each other with reddening cheeks.

"What? You moved on already on Ichigo?" Tatsuki grins at the two.

"Tatsuki-chan, it's not like that! What's going on? I'm late right?" Orihime said flustered.

"No you're not. We only have afternoon practice for graduation right? By the way hello there Abarai-san, what's a shinigami doing here with a human girl?" Tatsuki glared at him. She started with her interrogation with Renji but before he can answer the bell rang and Orihime pull Tatsuki inside the school premise.

"See you later Abarai-kun!" Orihime waves as she smiles at Renji. Renji waved back and headed to Urahara's shop.

.

— —oOo— —

.

'_Do we looked like a couple when we're together? It would be awesome if it's Rukia, but it's not…I knew for the longest time that Rukia liked Ichigo and sooner or later that bastard will propose to her…. Inoue is right… It hurts like hell when both of them are your friends…..'_ Renji thought to himself. The silence of the afternoon streets is helping him to be more depressed again.

'_Inoue must be hurting more than me… she continues to hope like a fool for someone who's not going to be there for her…. I'm such a stupid person to think like it's all about me huh? Maybe I also want to finish this wedding as soon as possible too, so I could move on…'_ Renji was in deep thought when he realised he reached Urahara's shop.

As usual Jinta greeted him with the freeloader thing and he cooly avoids his taunting. Renji headed to the living room where Urahara and Ururu to greet them and saying sorry for being late. Urahara forgave the redhead but in exchange to work his ass off for the whole afternoon to compensate the morning duties he skipped. Luckily for Renji, Urahara didn't ask where he was up to or where he was this whole morning.

The afternoon passed by quickly and the street lamps began to light up. Renji helped Tessai and Ururu to make dinner. Well at least he could help in the household chores or he will hear something about being a freeloader again.

.

"Oi Renji! We have a guest! Bring some refreshments!" Jinta shouted.

'_Ugh…I'm tired for the day…What it is this time…?'_ Renji thought.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he responded.

.

Renji walked towards the living room looking tired and he was surprised to see an orange haired girl giggling with Urahara. He didn't quite get it why Orihime was there and giggling… _'Well at least she can now giggle and smile'_ he thought.

.

"Abarai-san, Inoue-san will have dinner with us" Urahara told Renji.

"Ehh! It's okay Urahara-san! I'm already pushing myself here so there's no need to feed me!" Orihime said while waving here hands.

"It's okay Inoue. Here have some tea" Renji put the tea in front of Orihime. She didn't have the chance to argue with Renji's action so she just accepts their invitation and she also wanted to see this red haired man.

"Ururu! Jinta! Tessai-san! You too Abarai-san. We'll have a simple celebration tomorrow okay? Its Inoue-san's high school graduation tomorrow" Urahara told everyone about the celebration. Orihime just smiled shyly about the announcement. _'So this is what these two are giggling about. It was quite a scene with Urahara and Inoue is giggling together'_ Renji reckoned.

"Whoa! Nice!" Jinta exclaimed, Ururu and Tessai just agreed to Urahara.

"I just thought to have a little celebration but Tatsuki-chan will have a dinner with her family and the others are busy as well so I thought to invite Urahara-san…"

"It's okay. Inoue-san" Urahara cut Orihime and just smiled at her. He knew the girl's situation and knowing the deal about Ichigo's wedding, of course she is lonely; Good thing Renji was there too, another heartbroken kid. He'll just let the two console each other.

"Let's eat then!" Urahara told everyone and eat for the night.

.

— — oOo — —

.

A busy morning again for Renji. He helped to the shop and after cleaning the porch he headed to the town to do Matsumoto's errands for him because he needs to get back to Seireitei tomorrow morning.

'_seriously? Why does Matsumoto need this many clothes and accessories? She could just get this herself'_ Renji thought as he reached a cute accessories shop. _'At least this is the final stop'._ Renji told the shop attendant that he's there to pick-up a certain package and he was told to wait. He browses some shelves while he's waiting and he stumbles on this elegant ring. The store is screaming cute, but he still found a very elegant ring. _'Ahh… This suits her…'_ Renji thought then the attendant came with a package in hand.

"Excuse me I want to buy this ring" Renji bought the ring with 'her' image wearing the ring in mind.

.

— — oOo — —

.

Orihime was marching and received her diploma. It's her final hours in her high school which were filled with thrilling memories with her friends.

Tears filled the gym as the students bid farewell to each other. A chapter ended for them and a new one will open. Orihime want to shed at least a few tears, but there's none. She thought that she cried well enough about Ichigo and Rukia. She saw Ichigo and Rukia inviting all of their friends to the classroom including her. Of course, she knew why those two were inviting everyone to the classroom.

.

"Hey guys…We are getting married." Ichigo announced to the bunch. Rukia is flustered and everyone congratulated them. Some asked why after high school and said it's too soon but of course they're happy for the couple; she too is happy, but she knew inside of her there's still a little bit of sadness. She was thankful about the other night with Renji, at least she now accepted the fact that the man that she loves will marry her friend; does she have a choice?

Orihime was in deep thought when she realised that the bunch has dispersed. She was left alone in the classroom. _'No more tears right?'_ Orihime told herself.

She remembered that there will be a celebration at Urahara's place so she hurriedly to go there. When she's nearing the school gate, she saw some girls giggling and whispering.

.

"I think, he's a model! I'll ask his number!" one school girl said.

She watched as the girl asked the red haired man for his name and number and giggles to see how flustered Renji's face is. Orihime plans to hide for a moment and see what the other girls will do but realised that she'll just help Renji's situation, she cannot bear that other girls are fawning at him.

Orihime stood beside Renji quietly and smiled.

"I thought you're not going to come out…I was about to get you inside…." Renji said. He waited for an hour already. Luckily Ichigo and the others didn't fry on him why he's standing at the school gate.

"I enjoyed seeing you being the girl's target and honestly, you're not bad!" Orihime giggled as the girls left them.

"AWWW! Our school idol has a boyfriend already? I was prepared to ask her out!" a group of male students cried as they saw Orihime with Renji.

"And honestly you're not bad too!" Renji laughed and Orihime flustered by the male students and Renji's comment to her.

"Abarai-kun! Let's just go already!" Orihime said while blushing.

Both of them began to walk to Urahara's shop.

.

— — oOo — —

.

"Congratulations Inoue-san!" Everyone at Urahara's greeted Orihime.

They started their little celebration for Orihime's high school graduation. Orihime being a lone wolf for her entire high school life since her brother died finally found where she belongs to. Urahara household has always welcomed her, even helped her train her skills. She considered this as her family regardless of the fact that it's not verbally announced but at least she can feel that she's one of them. Here she can smile wholeheartedly.

.

'_she can show her bright smile again…'_ Renji thought as she watches Orihime.

"You know she considers Ururu and Jinta as her siblings" Urahara said as he caught Renji eyeing Orihime.

"When she's here she doesn't show her pain or she's just happy being with something you called family" Renji said in a low voice.

"What? She showed you her pained side? Then you are expected to be very lucky if she showed you that side of her. She doesn't show that she's troubled or pained and if she showed it to someone then maybe that someone is very important to her" Urahara smirked under his fan and as always he thinks that something might get interesting.

Their celebration ended fast and it's time for Orihime to go home. She brought some food from the celebration and Tessai persist that she takes some. She's getting ready to go home when Urahara announced that the wedding will be on the last month of the year and be held at Seireitei. As for the invited humans they need to be at Urahara's to enter Seireitei from the human world so Orihime must tell their friends what to do, at least as a bride's maid, it's her job.

.

"Okay then… I'll go now Urahara-san. Thank you for the little celebration, I really appreciate it to have you guys" Orihime said and smiled sweetly.

"I'll see you off Inoue. It is already dark" Renji said and they head off.

"Those two! I'm jealous! I'm a red head too!" Jinta exclaimed when Orihime and Renji were gone.

.

— — oOo — —

.

When they walked together it was silent, you can only hear the wind and some cars passing by but now as they walk it was filled with little talks. It was little, but it was not silent at all. It was their little step together in their current life that they both thought ended. Their time together seems forever and they both reached Orihime's home.

.

"Abarai-kun thank you very much for accompanying me until here" Orihime smiled sweetly.

"No problem Inoue…" Renji said with a little doubt in mind. There's no way she can be this happy. Orihime was smiling the whole day since Renji can remember. "You know it's okay to cry… you can just let it out… it's better than acting strong." Renji said in a very comforting voice. Orihime just smiled and then all tears that she kept all day swell up slowly in her eyes. Renji caresses Orihime's head to comfort her, he just smiled sadly as if he didn't want to cry too but he just had enough. All this time he knew and deep inside his heart he was already grieving that one day all of his effort will be gone.

Orihime felt reassured when Renji caresses her head. She hugged him and felt a warm feeling inside of her. _'Ahh… it's nice to be comforted and not to be alone.' _She thought.

Renji was shocked when Orihime suddenly hugged him. All he can do is to hug her back and to comfort the fragile girl in front of him.

.

"Hey didn't, you say that it will be alright?" Renji said in a soothing voice. Orihime laughed weakly.

"Yeah… its just that today I needed to say good-bye to my high school then I realised almost my high school life revolved around Kurosaki-kun and I don't really have anyone…. Then at Urahara-san's house I was relieved that I somehow got them… then now you are here….I realised earlier what I need in order to accept the fact about Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan" Orihime released Renji and she was about to wipe her tears but Renji did it for her. Orihime felt a sudden jolt when she felt his touch. _'this feeling again… what's with Abarai-kun and his touch?'_ She thought.

All he could do is at least to wipe her tears as she tried to wipe his. He remembers the night when Orihime comforted him. _'We both thought that our life is worthless then now we're thinking to find new meaning to our life'_ Renji thought.

.

"Its going to be alright especially that we just realised that we just both needed to find new reasons in living and moving forward. We can do this you know!" He said encouraging Orihime.

"Yeah! We can do this! We must move forward Abarai-kun!" Orihime raised his fist in a 'katsu' pose. Renji chuckled when he saw Orihime's determined face.

"You are such a brave woman you know!" Renji shuffled Orihime's hair.

"Oh yeah I remembered…." Renji reached for his pocket to get something.

"This is for your graduation and for being a brave woman. Congratulations again!" Renji smiled and gave the elegant ring that he bought. "I think that since you have graduated high school it's time to be a little bit matured right? So a elegant ring might suit you" he added. He's flustered and worried if Orihime will like it.

"Are you going to marry me? THANK YOU ABARAI-KUN!" Orihime exclaimed when she saw the ring.

"Hahaha! Do you want to?" Renji laughed.

"I will! It's very beautiful Abarai-kun!" Orihime is jumping like crazy and smiling like a fool.

"Silly girl! And You can call me Renji. Anyway I'll go now or else Urahara will think that I did something to you" Renji grinned.

"Oh really? Haha! Okay then Renji-kun you can also call me Orihime and take care on your way back" Orihime smiled. Renji felt the curl of Orihime's tongue when she said his name. _'it's just your imagination stupid'_ He thought and took off.

'_As I thought a smile suits her best'_ Renji thought and walked into the silent streets.

.

— — oOo — —

.

The morning came and Orihime is quite excited but she's not sure if it's because she's going to see Renji or because she's going to see their friends to tell the details about Ichigo and Rukia's wedding.

Orihime went first to Urahara's shop to invite Renji to accompany her in telling their friends about the wedding.

.

"Good morning Jinta-kun" Orihime smiled widely. She's been smiling the whole morning like a maniac.

"Ahh~ a goddess smiled upon me~ Good Morning Hime-chan what can I do for you?" Jinta greeted her back.

"Can I ask if Renji-kun is here?" Orihime asked.

"Oh that guy… Why is it always him? And its Renji now huh?" Jinta is still mumbling then Ururu kicked him in the back and sends him flying.

"Good morning Hime-oneechan" Ururu smiled sweetly.

"Good morning Ururu-chan, um is Abarai-kun here?" Orihime asked again.

"If you need that stupid guy he went back this early morning to Seireitei" Jinta said and stood up.

"EHH?" Orihime exclaimed. '_Why? He didn't say anything last night! And why am I so affected? Ugh!'_ She thought.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n:

Finally! Chapter 3 is done! ((:

And again I'm very sorry for updating late and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll continue to hunt them down. ((:

Thank you for all those who read my fan fic until this chapter. I really love this pairing. I actually fell in love in them. ((":

.

[SPOILER]

Arms in arms as they both walked together. Smiling and her tears of joy fell. She thought no more tears but at least it's a tears of joy. He squeezed her arm and asked her if she's okay. It's going to be okay and together they will surely move forward.

See you soon :)

Thanks again for all your support :)

WeAreNothing


	4. The Wedding

{HEART}

by: WeAreNothing

Abarai Renji X Inoue Orihime

[BLEACH]

(I do not own [BLEACH] and it's characters but I do own this story [: )

.

Renji left Karakura town and Orihime was left with a ring and a little confusion in her heart. Is one of them falling already? Or just a feeling of sympathy?

.

— — oOo — —

.

The Wedding

.

She didn't know what to do when she heard that he left. It's not that it will be the last time but she wants to hangout with him for a while. A cup of hot chocolate or coffee with cake will do. 'He left because he needs to do something too, like me' she thought.

Orihime did her job. She told all of their friends the details about the wedding and how to get to Seireitei. She went back and forth to the human world and Seireitei for organising some minor stuffs and she wants to see Renji but to her dismay she didn't see him. The months passed by in a swift keeping her busy for the wedding and the day of the ceremony arrived. Orihime arrived the night before the ceremony for the preparation.

The ceremony itself will be in a formal kimono and in the after-party will be a western style wedding dress. They need to change their dress quickly so she went to Seireitei the night before to prepare.

.

— — oOo — —

.

The wedding hall is decorated with simple flowers and other traditional ornaments that they use in wedding ceremony. Everyone started gathering at the hall and waits for the ceremony to start.

Renji is getting more anxious as he waits for the ceremony to begin. As if he's the one who's getting married. Of course he's getting anxious because the love of his life is getting snatched but he's more anxious about Orihime. He thought that he did something stupid the last time he saw her and avoided her when Orihime was in the Seireitei.

.

"Getting anxious Renji-kun?" Suddenly Orihime appeared behind him. He was startled and then he was amazed when he saw Orihime in her kimono.

Orihime is wearing an elegant white kimono with a red flowers as an accent to match Renji and her hair was elegantly made with lots of ornament but of course Renji's attention was in her finger. She's wearing the ring that he gave her.

.

"You look very beautiful," Renji said awkwardly as he remembers what happened last time that they met. He just couldn't get her out of his head since then. _'She looks so gorgeous… Stupid Ichigo… Any man would fall for her'_ He thought.

Orihime's cheeks heated when she heard Renji's compliment.

"You look handsome too Renji-kun" Orihime blushed as she complimented the handsome man in front of her. Renji is wearing also a white kimono with a red lining, their kimonos matched well. Renji's face heated fast as he heard Orihime's compliment.

.

"Hime-chan!" Matsumoto rushed to Orihime and greeted her.

"Matsumoto-san! You look beautiful!" Orihime cheerfully said.

"Wow you too Hime-chan!" And they both giggled.

.

A moment later Tatsuki and the others came in their formal kimono. Orihime and Renji greeted them together as the bride's maid and best man. Both of them greeted the other guests as part of their duties. Urahara complimented both of them for looking good together.

_'__Are we the one who's getting married here? Where the fuck is Ichigo?!'_ Renji thought.

"Hey Renji-kun don't look so mad, I know its a little bit dragging but it will be over soon" Orihime smile at him and Renji's mood lighten up.

.

"Wow Inoue you look stunning" Ichigo complimented Orihime when he saw her.

"Oi Ichigo! What took you so long?! We greeted the guest in your place!" Renji whispered madly while smiling and being held by Orihime in his arms.

"Renji-kun its okay" Orihime said while she grasps Renji's arm.

"Sorry man! I'm getting nervous…" Ichigo whispered back smiling.

.

Moments later the ceremony starts and Ichigo started walking the aisle and waited for his bride to come.

Renji offered his arms to Orihime for her to hold. Arms in arms as they both walked in the aisle together. Both were smiling and her tears of joy fell. She thought no more tears but at least it's a tear's of joy. Orihime was quite sad yet happy because Renji is beside her. He squeezed her arm and asked her if she's okay and Orihime squeezed back. Renji wiped the tears in Orihime's cheeks.

Ichigo is shocked when he saw what Renji did and he noticed that there's something different between those two. Matsumoto also noticed what's happening while those two is walking.

.

"Shūhei our Abarai's spring came" Matsumoto grins at Shūhei and he looked in the direction of Orihime and Renji.

"Don't plan something again" Shūhei said while smirking. 'For sure Matsumoto-san will do something' Shūhei thought.

.

Everyone is finally in their respective places and waited patiently for the bride.

"Hey I think she ran away…" Renji whispered to Ichigo. Ichigo panicked and started to get more nervous. Renji suppress his laugh when he saw Ichigo panicked. Orihime elbowed Renji to stop tormenting the groom.

"Kurosaki-kun it will be okay so don't worry" Orihime smiled comfortingly.

"Hey don't help him, isn't he's the cause of your sadness?" Renji jokingly whispered to Orihime and grins.

.

— — oOo — —

.

The chatter stopped and everyone looked at the entrance as Rukia entered the hall. Byakuya is overwhelmed as he walked the bride to the altar. Everyone is overwhelmed of how beautiful Rukia is. She is wearing a all-white traditional wedding kimono that signifies purity.

Orihime held into Renji's hands for the entire ceremony. Orihime cried again and comforted by Renji. It was the day that their love one united with another person. Orihime cried with mixed emotion and the urge of moving on is finally there for both of Renji and Orihime. As they held hands they both can feel of moving forward as the days goes on.

Everyone watches with excitement as the exchange of vows commences and with all anticipation the wedding ended as planned. Everyone clapped and congratulate Ichigo and Rukia. Everybody was happy and looking forward to the party.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter… I promise to make it longer next time. As for the reason why this chapter is short… I was busy with the results of the exams and my birthday so in short I got busy.,

This chapter just showed how the moving on progress of the two was. Orihime acted cool with Ichigo around, and Renji seems all he could think of as the moment was Orihime., And it seems that everybody is noticing there's something between the two. (((:

As always I thank you for supporting me and reading my fan fic until this part (: please continue to support me!

xoxo

WeAreNothing


End file.
